


Cold

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Castlevania is mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Fic, bruce doesn't get sick either, cold and flu season is here, inspired by real life, natasha doesn't get sick, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: Natasha definitely is not sick. Bruce gets to take care of his lover.





	Cold

Hot steam poured down her throat, causing her to cough again, loud and ugly, bringing up more green tinged mucus. She felt like she’d been in the shower for ages, trying to get the heaviness in her chest out and away from her on a more permanent business. She hated being sick, and she hated admitting she was sick. So she had fought through it, as she did, ignoring the signs of fever, the body aches, the stars popping in the back of her head, the rattling cough that would hit while she was working out. At night she would focus her attentions on breathing steadily, in and out, so that Bruce wouldn’t suspect. Luckily for her, he’d been working late in the lab so by the time he got to bed, she would be out for a couple more hours and then out of bed for her sparring session with Steve. She maintained hope that he didn’t suspect that she had a cold.

Until now.

Another harsh cough wracked her body and she braced herself on the shower wall as she brought up another lump of mucus and saliva. She heaved a breath or two before shutting off the painfully hot water, her skin glowing pink, and stepped out of the shower stall. She willed her body to stop being sick as she tried to regain her breath, furious at her own body for being so weak. They had plans. She had work to do, and they had plans. Not big ones, but ones that had been delayed over and over, and finally they had been able to come up with a weekend that worked for both of them - and now this. “Ты глупый кусок дерьма [you foolish piece of shit],” she swore at her own body, reaching over to grab a towel and knocking over the shower caddy in the process, its clatter masking another cough.

“Nat?” a concerned voice came from beyond the door. She swore again, bracing herself on the wall so she could pick up the caddy. “I’m fine, Bruce,” she called, her voice raw from coughing her lungs. “You don’t sound fine,” he told her through the door, as she wrapped herself in a thick fluffy towel, still trying to get warm as she stepped out of the bathroom. She briefly considered telling him she’d swallowed water in the shower, or making up another story - as she was very good at telling tales - but the moment she saw him, she knew she couldn’t lie to him. Her fever eyes just looked up at him, and he nodded. “Fine, huh?” he said, giving her a small smile that she refused to recognize as pity. “I’m changing our plans. We’re not going anywhere.” She started to protest and he put a hand up. “I can’t get sick, Nat, and you aren’t going to enjoy anything feeling like this, so I’m going to take care of you,” he continued, guiding her towards the bed and then moved away again to get a set of his pajamas and her robe so she could get dressed and get under the covers. She wanted to protest, fight back, she was fine, but as she opened her mouth to argue with him, another cough attacked and she bent over in half as she pressed the towel to her mouth to catch the phlegm exiting her body so forcefully. 

When she was able to breathe again, Bruce was at her side with a glass of water and a couple of red translucent pills. “Where did you get those?” she asked, frowning. “It’s flu season, Nat. I can’t really get sick anymore, but I didn’t know if you did, so I stocked up. It’ll help loosen the rest of the mucus on your lungs and help you breathe easier. I wish I’d seen this sooner, so it hadn’t gotten this bad,” Bruce sighed, guiding the pills into her mouth and followed it with the water. She agreeably drank, the cool water a shock to her overheated system but soothing to her sore throat. “I.. I was going to get lunch, since we’re out of groceries,” she told him, looking up almost piteously and he smirked. “You’re not going anywhere, ‘tasha. You’re going to rest, and I’m going to take care of you.” She let out a small sound of protest, but she was so achy and sore, she hated it, and gave him a defiant pout. “No, you are going to get dressed and get under the covers, and I’m going to put on some soup. Please, ‘Tasha,” he said, and he didn’t often ask her for things, so she acquiesced reluctantly, letting the towel slide off of her feverish pink body and started to pull on the clothing Bruce had brought her. She didn’t consider her nudity an issue, and by the time she was clothed, Bruce had left the room. 

Nearly a half an hour later, she was cocooned in the blankets of their bed when a knock came on the door and Bruce let himself in. He’d made her a light brothy soup and crackers with some juice and water, and she only could assume that he’d used Stark’s card to get them groceries as fast as earthly possible, as they hadn’t had any of that before. He set the tray down next to the bed and sat down next to her, coaxing her to slowly sit up. “Here we go, милая [sweet],” he told her, helping her sit up to lean against him so she could eat. She had a few bites of the steaming soup, before he spotted a single tear going down her cheek. He didn’t want to point out this additional weakness, as he’d already called her out on the cold, but he was concerned. 

“‘Tasha, what is it?” he asked, putting an arm around her. She shook her head. He just watched her and waited patiently for her to speak her mind. She ate another bite or two before giving in. “I just wanted us to finally have some time together, just us, and this wasn’t how I wanted it to happen. I’m disappointed in myself, and sorry,” she said, and he immediately cut her off, his hand sliding up to brush fingers through her still damp hair. “Natasha, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for, understand? You’re only human, and it’s okay to be sick. We’re still going to be together, and I get to take care of you. I’m glad I get to take care of you,” he told her, giving her a small smile as he made her look at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, so don’t apologize to me,” he continued, and she shook her head, trying to look away from her lover, but he didn’t let her. “‘Tasha. Please let me help you,” he asked as their eyes met again, and he could see that it wasn’t just the fever dampening her eyes. Finally she nodded and went back to her soup, but she leaned in a little closer. 

Once the food was gone, Bruce pulled up Netflix and put on Castlevania, one they had wanted to watch for a while, but was mindless enough that Natasha wouldn’t mind sleeping through it. Eventually she dozed off, curled against his chest. He pulled his Starkpad out so he could finish rearranging their plans and take care of a little untended business, and once he was done, he focused on giving Natasha the comfort she needed to sleep. He made sure to wake her every few hours to make sure she took her medication, checked her temperature, and made sure she drank some water. By Sunday afternoon, she was looking much more herself and able to eat a little heavier fare, but she still stayed in bed, and when he had to leave, while she let him, he found he couldn’t stay away for long. He enjoyed being allowed to take care of his lover, and all in all, it was a better weekend than he’d had in ages. They would still get away, he knew she would refuse to let that go, but this had been nice. 

Then Monday morning came around, and Natasha got out of bed, her head clear for the first time in almost a week. She stood up and stretched, and then heard a coughing noise coming from the bathroom. Frowning, she wrapped her robe around her and padded over to the bathroom, knocking softly. When she didn’t hear a response, she retrieved her lock picks from the dresser and let herself into the bathroom, where she found Bruce bracing himself against the shower wall. A knowing look crossed her face and she raised her eyebrow. Bruce looked over to her and sighed, giving her a slight look of shame. 

“I’ll get the medicine,” she told her lover, turning on her heel and smirked to herself. Couldn’t get sick indeed. Apparently her lover did still have a few weaknesses. Now it was her turn to take care of her lover, and this time she was prepared.


End file.
